


After 4AM

by ravenarc



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarc/pseuds/ravenarc
Summary: Nothing good ever happens after 4am.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote a while ago with no real plot and is kinda depressing but not that great. Part 2 of me posting things that aren't good to disguise the fact that I'm failing to post what people actually want to read lmao, anyways please enjoy~

As the music ends and Jaebum stops dancing, he can feel the sweat dripping down his body. His breaths are quick, and it’s satisfying to feel so drained; it means he worked hard. He eyes himself in the mirror in front of him, the studio lighting better than any he has in his apartment. He looks about as exhausted as he feels. He tears his eyes away, walking to the side of the room for his water. The single folding chair looks so tempting, the floor does too, but he knows he shouldn’t sit down till his heartbeat begins to slow. He dips low, grabbing his water bottle from the floor. His phone is beside it and he pushes the home button to check the time, not even bothering to pick it up. 

_ 4:47am _ .

“Damn.” He says. Just as he’s lifting the bottle to his lips, the phone vibrates, buzzing against the floor. He pauses, looking at the contact.

_ Choi Youngjae _ . He picks up right away.

“Hyung?” Youngjae’s voice on the other end of the line makes Jaebum’s blood run cold. It seems strained, and his breathing is quick. Pain drips off of the single word. 

“Young-”

“I need help.” Youngjae’s breath hitches in his throat.  _ Is he crying? _ That’s not like him at all. But his voice seems too clear to be forced through sobs, as weak as it’s escaping his throat. 

“Are you okay? Where are you?” He doesn’t know why, as Youngjae hasn’t even given a straight answer yet, but Jaebum’s hands tremor slightly. 

There’s silence on Youngjae’s side, nothing but his shallow breathing to be heard. Jaebum squeezes his eyes shut, trying to focus on the phone call and the phone call only. Weariness mixed with anxiety threaten to knock him over.

“I’m okay.” 

His eyes fly open.

“You said you needed help-” Youngjae laughs, but can’t conceal a groan. “Youngjae are you hurt-”

“I changed my mind. I’m okay, hyung.” Jaebum swallows, his throat dry. 

“Nothing good happens after four am, where are you?”

“What are  _ you _ doing up then?” As desperate as Youngjae seems to be to change the topic of the phone call, Jaebum knows he’s dodging his questions. 

“Youngjae  _ you  _ called  _ me _ . Where are you? What the hell is wrong? I’m coming to find you.” Again, there’s silence on the other end. “Youngjae-”

“Hyung, I just wanted to talk to you.” 

“You idiot. Why’d you think I’d be awake now?”

“Educated guess. I was right, no?” 

“Where the hell are you?”

“Four alleys down from the dorm.” 

Jaebum’s water bottle finds itself on the floor. He drops everything, save the phone pressed against his ear, and runs up the stairs out of the practice room. 

“The  _ fuck  _ are you doing in an alley?” Jaebum reaches the top of the stairs, pushing open the door. The street lights are still on, illuminating the awkward half-darkness people like to call dawn. 

“Hyung you’re not  _ coming _ right?” Panic laces Youngjae’s voice now. 

“Why on earth wouldn’t I come?” Jaebum’s eyebrows knit together in confusion and annoyance. “Don’t be stupid. I know where you mean, I’m only five minutes away.”

“Don’t. Please don’t.” Jaebum shivers, whether it’s the cold or Youngjae’s voice causing the chill. He picks up his pace. 

“You’re being fucking weird. Are you drunk?”

“I wish.” There’s a laugh and then Youngjae is seized by a bout of coughing. 

“What the hell-” Jaebum isn’t even really talking to Youngjae at this point, confused out of his own damn mind. “Hang on, I’m almost there.” The walk from the practice room is longer than that of the dorm to get to the alley Jaebum thinks Youngjae means, however in his panic Jaebum cuts the time in half. He can see the alley from down the street, running past the dorm he usually returns home to. 

“Youngjae I can see it I’ll be right there.”

“ _ Don’t come _ .” Jaebum hangs up. He’s almost there, sprinting down the street. 

The alley is darker than the road but Jaebum has the flashlight on his phone prepared quickly.

“Youngjae?” He doesn’t whisper, what’s the point in that? “Youngjae?” He slows his sprint down to a cautious walk. Holding the phone out in front of him for light, it illuminates brick walls and graffiti. Nothing but wet paint here. The phone buzzes in his hand. 

_ 4:57, Choi Youngjae: I’m so sorry _ . 

_ 4:57, Choi Youngjae: I didn’t think you’d come. I should’ve said I was home. _

_ 4:58, Choi Youngjae: Is it too cheesy to say I love you? _

_ 4:58, Choi Youngjae: I love you, Im Jaebum. _

“Youngjae? Youngjae?” Jaebum is running up and down the alley. He’s not there. “Youngjae!” Something is wrong. Something is  _ so  _ wrong. “Youngjae!” He goes back into the street. “Youngjae?” He doesn’t know when the tears started to fall. “Youngjae?” A car turns the corner, it's bright lights blinding Jaebum. 

He’s only narrowly missed by it too as it whips by him. The force causes him to stumble, crying, whispering Youngjae’s name. 

“ _ Fuck _ ! Youngjae!” His phone buzzes. 

_ 5:01, Choi Youngjae: Tell me you love me back.  _ Jaebum hits the contact and pulls the phone to his ear, breaths heaving. He slides down the nearest wall, sitting with his knees up to his chest. This strong man has never look so small. 

“Youngjae?”

“ _ Hyung _ .”

“Where are you?” He’s knows Youngjae can tell he’s crying but he doesn’t care. “Youngjae  _ where the fuck are you _ -”

“It doesn’t matter-” On the other end he’s struggling. Jaebum is startled by a noise outside the phone. 

“Youngjae, speak up I can’t hear you.”

“ _ Tell me you love me _ .  _ Please, hyung…. _ ” Jaebum is walking towards the mumbling. Across the street, he’s almost there. He can see a figure, sitting on the ground just as he was, tucked in an alley. Six alleys down from the dorm and across the street. 

“Little bitch lied to me.” But Jaebum doesn’t mean it, he’s running now. 

_ Almost there. Almost  _ fucking  _ there. _ He’s hung up the phone for the second time that night, tucking it into his back pocket as he finally enters the alley. 

“Youngjae?”

“ _ Hyung _ .” It’s him. It’s actually him. Jaebum falls to his knees, ignoring the painful cracking that follows against the pavement. Youngjae is propped against the wall in the darkness. He said he wasn’t drunk, why is he-

_ Oh.  _

_ Oh my god _ . 

There’s blood, absolutely  _ everywhere _ . That’s something Jaebum isn’t expecting, even after everything. Jaebum’s hands run all over Youngjae’s body, searching for wounds. Here, here, here, there. 

“ _ Jaebum _ ,” When he speaks, a little bit of blood dribbles from his mouth. 

“I’m here. I’m here-” He doesn’t know what to do. Youngjae’s blood stains his hands crimson now. He throws himself against the wall beside him, pulling Youngjae into him. “I’m here.” 

Youngjae begins to cry. Not very hard, just small tears escaping his eyes. 

“ _ I don’t want to die. _ ” He says, coughing blood onto his own chest. Jaebum’s eyes are wide, shaking his head fervently. He can’t do anything when Youngjae’s body is seized by another bout of coughing. He hugs him tighter. 

“Sh, you’re not going to die.”

“ _ Hyung _ ,” His voice is so weak, so small. “ _ I love you. _ ” Jaebum grits his teeth.

“Don’t say that.” He says as a single tear begins to fall. “Don’t you dare say that, you make it sound worse than it is.”

“It’s bad.” Youngjae’s head lols against Jaebum’s chest. He’s losing consciousness while the older holds him.

“ _No no no no no_.” Jaebum pushes the dark hair off his forehead, trying to look at his face. “Youngjae it’s fine-” He pulls his phone out of his pocket, if he was smart he would’ve called minutes ago. “You’re okay. You’re going to be okay.” But Youngjae’s eyelids only flutter at his touch, before not fluttering at all. Jaebum pulls his phone to his ear, eyes widening in fear. “ _Youngjae!_ _Youngjae wake the fuck up_!” He doesn’t stir. “Youngjae?” His shaking intensifies, soaked in someone else’s blood. The blood of someone he loves. “ _No no no no._ I love you. I love you okay? Wake up.” He shakes him. The younger doesn’t react. Even his breathing- his fucking _breathing_ \- has slowed so dangerously one might think he’s dead.. “ _YOUNGJAE!_ ” 

“119 what’s your emergency?” Jaebum can’t respond. His mouth opens, but nothing comes out. “Hello? Please state your emergency.” 

“We’re tracking the location of your call. Please be patient.

“Can you tell me the nature of your emergency?

“An ambulance is on its way. What is the emergency?

After seconds of hearing without listening, Jaebum’s phone finds itself on the pavement.

“I love you.”  _ Please come back _ . What happened. What the hell happened. “Who did this to you?” Jaebum asks, whispering, pleading, but Youngjae says nothing. 

Youngjae is too far gone, and the longer he waits, the further he goes-

Until not even the ambulance can revive him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add this because I posted the story at like midnight last night but I feel like it wasn't enough so here's the last bit, it's super short. <3

Jaebum hadn’t wanted to say it. He knew that if he had, he’d be admitting that the worst was happening and that Youngjae was dying and that he might never be able to say those words again and so he  _ didn’t _ . He didn’t because he wanted to save him.

But Youngjae  _ was _ dying. And it  _ was _ the worst possible thing to be happening to people in the world. Someone had attacked him while he was alone, someone had hurt him while Jaebum wasn’t around, and they  _ killed _ him.

They killed Youngjae.

If Jaebum could turn back time he’d change two things;

He’d never have let Youngjae leave the practice room alone, but if he couldn’t change that-

He’d have said  _ I love you _ so much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Again I know it's not great but I just want as much of my work on my profile as I can because I truly love this platform so much so thank you for reading and I do suggest if you liked this at all to read my other stuff too I swear it's better <3


End file.
